Stella Maynard
Stella Maynard is an American Air Force Major and Ivan’s recon officer, handling him for Charles Caraway. Along with Delta Force, she assists Ivan in defeating the School of Democracy and is present throughout most of the single-player campaign. She is voiced by Courtney Munch in English and by Atsuko Tanaka in Japanese. Background Not much is known about Stella's background, but it can be assumed from her position as an Air Force Major that she has seen a great deal of activity in her military career. Plot Mission 1: She was station with another comrade at an outpost in Las Vegas when Isaac blew up all the satiate. Before the event she and the unknown man aimed a missile to a unknown group neutralizing them. Right as the power was shut down she, and the man ran out the door glazing up the sky seeing all of the S.O.D 's destruction with in space. Mission 2: Stella join along with Delta Force and Ivan to go to the Panama Canal to protect sea route trade. She introduce to Ivan as Major Maynard. She showcase Ivan his new gadgets like the radio tracking bullets. She warn Ivan that some of the equipment may not work due to no electricity. She later introduce Ivan to Delta Force (Bob, Jim, Sam, and Delta B01). Briefing (Mission 2-7): Stella and Charles mainly communicate through the com to assist Ivan and Delta. Each mission begins with Stella informing Ivan the overall mission. She helps keep Ivan and Delta in contact, hack into computers, and warn incoming enemies. Mission 7: Stella waited for Ivan and Delta Force at a evac area. However the S.O.D destroyed the helicopter and almost killing her. Ivan rushes to her picking up to safety. As she hid in cover Ivan, Bob, and Stella were discuessing their escape plan. Bob told Stella to take the old plane to leave with Ivan. Bob, Jim, Jack, Delta B01, and Delta B02 gave her cover fire to leave the base. Personality Stella, like Delta Force captain Bob, is eager to get her job done as quickly and as efficiently as possible. Also like Bob, she has a no-nonsense type of personality and strongly disapproves of Ivan's "glory-hogging stunts", though grows to greatly appreciate the Russian's help in their battle against the SOD. Abilities As a member of the American Air Force, it goes without saying that Stella is a spectacular pilot, able to fly even World War II aircraft with relative ease. Quotes *''"I'm Major Maynard. I'm Air Force Special Operations Command. I'm your recon officer. Go ahead and get checked out on the gear." -''introducing herself to Ivan *''"We'll have to navigate by the stars. Just like World War Two." -''referencing having to work without GPS Trivia * Stella initially introduces herself to Ivan as Major Maynard, yet when Ivan jumps out of the plane against orders, he calls her Stella despite her not telling him her first name. * Stella's Japanese voice actress, Atsuko Tanaka, has supplied the dubbing for Pepper Potts in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She has also supplied the voice for Chun-Li and Poison in Street Fighter IV, ''Trish in ''Devil May Cry 4 and Marvel vs Capcom 3, Flavia in Fire Emblem Awakening, and Bayonetta in both her namesake series and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS. Category:Characters